


Orbs of Light

by VerySmallCyborg



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: (but with TETHERS), Exo Mods (Destiny), Light BDSM, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerySmallCyborg/pseuds/VerySmallCyborg
Summary: To no one's surprise, Sezuk-7 has experience with... interesting Exo mods, to say the least. Flux-4 volunteers to try it out, thinking it isn't much—he was in for a ride. Or in this case, Sezuk is.
Relationships: Hunter/Warlock (Destiny), Male Guardian/Nonbinary Guardian (Destiny), Original Exo Character(s)/Original Exo Character(s) (Destiny)
Kudos: 6





	Orbs of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Flux-4 goes by he/him, and Sezuk-7 goes by they/them
> 
> sezuk has a wide variety of genatalia mods, though they tend to have both most of the time! double the fun y'know
> 
> this work is from a few months ago but i still like looking back at it (these two DO have a rivalry of sorts, though it's not depicted in an obvious manner in this, whoops)

“Try out this new mod, they said,” Flux mumbled to himself, clutching some of the armor straps around his thighs and pulling at them in frustration. “It’ll be fun! Hah, yeah… yeah right.”

The hunter exhaled and squeezed his thighs together tightly, feeling waves of heat wash over his lower body and causing it to ache like never before. Flux had spent a good chunk of the day straining his system to not allow his member to retract from its compartment.

It was almost unbearable at this point.

“Contact Sezuk.” Flux nearly demanded as he pulled out his ghost.

A few rings later, “Calling me already? Well, aren’t you clingy—“

“I don’t care where you’re at, or what you’re doing, I demand you to be on your ship when I get there in a few minutes,” Flux hissed, a strained groan escaping him mid-sentence.

The warlock was amused, as a gleeful snicker was heard.

“Oh? I see you’ve experienced an effect of that new mod of yours already,” Sezuk laughed. “Don’t worry, I’ll be on my ship in a heartbeat.”

Typical Sezuk. Cocky as always, it grated on Flux’s nerves sometimes—yet still found himself drawn to that awful warlock.

He wasted no time transmatting to their ship. Normally the small hunter was too timid or meek to initiate such activities, though this time it was different, and it was with Sezuk.

This time he was charged with what felt like copious amounts of sexual frustration, and a dire need to have his way with the bastard who both suggested and equipped this ‘terrible’ mod in him.

Flux couldn’t even remember when or why he asked Sezuk to install it. All he remembers is that it produced some sort of potent fluid that would mix with his system if ever aroused, and increase it tenfold.

Oh. It also had the side effect of producing large orbs of light if his abilities were used.

It finally clicked what that was supposed to imitate. Flux felt another strong wave of heat burn through his body.

The moment he arrived on Sezuk’s ship, he could almost smell their Light, which had raised his suspicions.

Following the scent of the trail of Light, he found them in their darkened room, supposedly something resembling a bedroom. Flux could see faint pulsating void energies around their silhouette, and that gave away the pose that they were in.

Of course the warlock was sprawled out, wide and welcoming on their back. Something told Flux that they weren’t going to make it that easy, though.

“Come to seek a little vengeance, have you? Perhaps you’ll get a taste of some Light while you visit my quarters,” Sezuk said in a hushed tone, beckoning Flux to come forward with a single clawed finger.

Void seeped out from their exposed torso vents, a tantalizing sight in the dark. Flux hungered for contact, but he knew all too well from previous experiences that Sezuk was not easy.

“Sorry in advance—“ Flux said, as his own void energy crept down his arms and manifested into a bow. He aimed it directly at Sezuk, firing off shadowshot several times.

Into each shoulder, arms, and then into each of their legs. The warlock howled out in pain, though that response quickly turned into some questionably ecstatic noises as their nova warp was slowly being drained and stopped by the arrows.

Cold, suppressing energy emitted from each one and gradually crawled over and through their body. Sezuk was vulnerable and helpless, but they clearly weren’t stressing over it.

“Clever little hunter. Did you truly win, though?” Sezuk huffed out, struggling beneath the arrows purely for show. “What if I wanted you to suppress my Light?”

Flux couldn’t tell which boiled more: his frustration towards Sezuk from their teasing and attitude, or his own body from being close to overheating and aching.

The hunter stormed over, angrily tearing off his gear and tossing it aside onto the floor, and nearly pounced onto the bed. His pants were largely tented in the front, even the straps couldn’t hold it down properly.

Sezuk sized him up, a hungry gaze hidden beneath their Nezerac’s Sin. “You certainly appear bigger than usual. Gonna make me become a size queen tonight?”

Audibly groaning, Flux propped himself up on Sezuk’s hips and straddled them, sighing in slight relief as they ground against them.

“Stop talking, or I’ll grab those horns of yours when I start railing you,” Flux mumbled, reaching down between him and Sezuk to impatiently tear open their form-fitting pants.

The warlock simply snickered in amusement, for once doing as someone says. They were way too excited about this, and the last thing they wanted was denial.

Despite that being a common occurence whenever they would go down on Flux.

Flux couldn’t be bothered to fully remove his own boots and pants, so he simply slipped out his dick from the opening. It oozed out precum, and was much thicker than usual due to the modifications.

The small hunter had a baffling amount of self control, considering he had used several tethers on Sezuk but managed to edge himself from releasing any orbs. He would have his much needed relief soon enough, though.

He contemplated the position. He didn’t want Sezuk to have any openings to take back control, but he did want them squeezing their legs around him and being able to grind against him.

Gripping at the void arrows plunged into their thighs, Flux pulled each one out and let those fade into the air.

“You don’t get to use your hands or arms,” Flux said, moving back off of Sezuk’s hips and nudging himself in between their legs.

“As you wish.”

A bolt of arousal shot down his spine, followed up by a strained, sharp exhale. No more delaying his pent up desire.

Flux guided his dick against the torn open fabric that exposed Sezuk’s self-lubricated opening, closing his eyes as he pushed himself in slowly, and then all the way in one swift and sudden thrust.

“Fuck—getting right into it, are y—“ Sezuk started, but was abruptly interrupted when Flux reached down and grabbed one of their horns.

Their entire body tensed up, back arching up and into the hunter as he rubbed and stroked near the top of the horn. Fistfuls of the sheets were in each hand, their legs clamping around the hunter’s waist and trying to keep him close.

The warlock’s moaning hitched every time Flux gave their horn a slow stroke and thrusted all the way into them, and in turn Flux would pick up the pace in those moments to overstimulate Sezuk.

He loved seeing them at his mercy, whether anything was actually a part of their plan or not. Flux took pride in quieting the warlock’s words and only making them a noisy, moaning mess. Vulnerable and suppressed by the void, yet still perfectly capable of deeply enjoying everything he did.

Nasty warlock.

Flux’s free hand crept over Sezuk’s chest, down to one of their vents. Out of curiosity, he slid a finger or two into it. To his newfound surprise, Sezuk made a shuddered breath and lightly squirmed beneath him.

It was a very rare thing to discover, but their vents were another erogenous zone. This was an interesting find, and of course Flux would make use of it. He pushed his two fingers a little further in, causing Sezuk to gasp and whine louder.

“Deeper… go deeper,” they begged, pushing their chest up to feel more of Flux’s fingers in the vent.

Needless to say, Flux gladly obliged. He had never heard Sezuk sound that desperate before, so this sparked his curiosity even more. His fingers slipped deeper in, steam puffing against them, surprised that they were feeling more cool than warm. Wiring and plating could be felt as his fingers were just about all the way in and wiggling around.

Sezuk could feel their opening tighten around Flux. No matter how much they squirmed and lightly thrashed, the tethers kept them in place.

Flux couldn’t edge or deny himself any longer, especially not while Sezuk was putting on quite the show for him. In multiple slow, hard thrusts, the hunter pushed all the way into Sezuk, panting and groaning as he came in them. This was followed up by releasing orbs of light into them, agonizingly slow one by one due to the size, adding up to be about five or six.

Sezuk could feel every single one being pushed into them, but Flux was relentless even after that. He would simultaneously rub and pull on the horn, finger their vent, and thrust into them for a little while longer. Even if the orbs were temporary, Sezuk felt full—with a prominent stomach bulge and all from it.

They would not have minded being ravaged by the small hunter for the entire night, if he had the stamina. Sezuk wanted him to be ‘vengeful’ all he liked, not that they intended for Flux to get needy and demanding after having the mod installed. They definitely didn’t want him truly having his way with them, without the warlock turning the tables or asserting their dominance.

Flux craved for more than just one round. He was going to make them sore, even for an exo.

Sezuk looked forward to it.


End file.
